Queen J vs Alpha M
by ilovehungergames2014
Summary: What if Massie and the Peetty Committee came to New York? What will Queen J do when she tries to steal her man?


An: I own nothing and I'm sorry I haven't done stories in forever my device I use broke so yeah please review.

After blaire told me off I went to see Nate and we got together. Then me and blaire I ha ven't seen Nate all summer he calls everyday though. He's been in California I mainly hang with Eric and blaire sometimes chuck." Jenny hurry up its the first day!" Eric yells I sighs and run the brush through my now short hair again. I stopped with the dark make up and started going all natural except for a little mascara and lipstick." Morning." I grab a waffle off the table and follow Eric into the elevator." I'm glad Nate helped you bounce back."" Yeah me too I've been lost for awhile."" Ever since Agnes."" Yeah I really hate her." We climb in the limo I pick up a water bottle and drink it quickly." So wanna sit with me?"" Yeah we haven't really talked in a while." The limo stops and I step out everyone looks at me not to brag but they do and it's weird. I walk up the met steps sitting right above my friends." Hi rose, Emma, and maddie."" Hey j." They chorus ok they are annoying." Eric come on sit next to me." He moves up from where he was sitting below me." What! But that not how it works!" Emma exclaims." Well it is now!" I turn Back to Eric and open my mouth to say something when maddie yells." Who are they?!" I look over and see a group of 5 walking up to us. The 5th one is farther back and looks hesitant." Who are you?" A girl in front with glossy brown hair asks." Why should i tell you? Why don't you little children run back to daycare."" Uh I happen to be the massie block."" And I'm Jenny Humphrey queen b of this school."" Well I'm alpha of Westchester."" Where?"" Westchester down south."" Well I'm from here. So don't act like you can just storm in and take over. I was trained by blaire Waldorf."" Like the blaire Waldorf."" Yes and this is my stepbrother Eric vanderwoodsen and my friends rose, Emma, and Maddie." " Fine can we sit here?"" I suppose." I glare at her she huffs and sits down smoothing her our phones chime at once except for theirs." What's that?"" Gossip girl?"" What's that?"" Exactly what I said a girl who spreads gossip online." I pull it up and show her they all pull it up on their phones." What's your name?" I and the hesitant blonde." Claire."" Nice to meet you. Now who are the rest of you?" They look up from their phones and glare at me." They are Alicia Dylan and Kristen. This Nate Archibald is hot." She adds I smirk and nod." Yeah I know all of them. Lonely boys my brother." They nod and turn back to their phones." So they're all in college now? Do you ever see them?"" Oh yeah." I nod Eric and my friends laugh. We fall back in silence I check the new blast. Just saying how she spies new girls whatever. Hands cover my eyes and a husky voice whispers." Guess who?"" Nate! I didnt know you were back!"" That was the point." He grins sitting next to me. He stares at me raising an eyebrow." What?"" No hello?" I roll my eyes but kiss him anyways." Hi."" Hey." He kisses me again I pull away breathless." Girls this is my boyfriend Nate Archibald. Nate this is massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire."" Nice to meet you. I have to go to work I just wanted to see you."" I know it's been such a long summer!" I groan he chuckles." I love you." Oh he's never said that before." I love you too." He grins and kisses me." I'll pick you up after school. Blaire a having a little get together for all of us."" Cool I haven't seen Serena or Chuck in a while."" Alright bye." He kisses me once more before leaving." So how did you get him?!" Massie asks uh not so nicely." We've known each other since I was 14 and he was 16. I'm 17 now and it just kinda happened when I was 15. But we broke it off. And got back together."" Huh ok." She turns to the girls and they all giggle oh she must plan on stealing him I know how to do this." Lets go to class girls." I stand up and link arms with Eric. The day passes by uneventfully. I walk out at the end of the day and. Nates waiting leaning against the limo." Nate!" I throw myself in his arms he hugs me tightly." What'd I do to deserve that?"" I just missed you all summer."" I missed you too." He sets me down I see the new girls standing by a Range Rover glaring well except Claire she seems nice." Ready to go?" I nod he helps me in the limo instead of the driver." Blaire will kill us if we're late." I laugh as he slides in with me. I rest my head on his shoulder he runs his hand through m hair. The limo stops and he helps me out after stepping out himself I see the Range Rover pull up behind us." Well look who followed us." I whisper Nate looks and smirks. We walk in greeting the doorman. We get in the elevator but as its closing it reopens to the pretty committee as I found out they call themselves." So you live here?"" No were here to see blaire who lives in the penthouse. I live in a two story penthouse at the palace hotel it takes up the whole top of the hotel. You should come over sometime."" Oh we will." She smirks and runs a hand over nate's chest.


End file.
